New Feelings
by juuhachigou-girl
Summary: A get together with k/18 Chap.2 is up
1. Default Chapter

NEW FEELINGS  
  
I don't own db/dbz/dbgt...there are you happy  
  
/ \ - thinking   
  
/Why can't I stop thinking about her?\ Krillen thought as he walked out of  
  
the Kame House. It had been a month since Android 18 had told him that she   
  
would see him again. Everyday after that, he hoped that she would come see  
  
him. Krillen never even left the island,after the events at Kami's Lookout,  
  
because he was afraid that if he did leave she might come over when he was   
  
gone.Onolog often teased him about his boyish crush on the beautiful   
  
android,but he didn't care.After all, wasn't Onolog the one who wished for   
  
womens' underwear from the the eternal dragon? Master Roshi,on the other   
  
hand,was worried about Krillen's deepening depression and suggested that he   
  
go outside and train today.Krillen began his training by throwing punches   
  
and kicks at an invisible enemy.After a few hours when he was convinced that  
  
his foe would be down for the count (even though it wasn't real hehe)he   
  
decided to stop. "I guess you aren't as tough as you thought" Krillen   
  
replied looking down at his imagined enemy. "That's what you get for calling   
  
me baldy Vegeta" he laughed,despite himself. "Wow,good job baldy" a   
  
sarcastic,femine voice said behind him. Krillen reconizing the voice,turned   
  
his head so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash.Even though 18 still   
  
wore the same clothes from a month ago,which were dirty and torn,and her   
  
hair wasn't perfect he couldn't help but think how beatiful she looked.   
  
"18 w-w-what a-are y-y.." Krillen stammered."Are you planning on saying   
  
anything that makes sense?" she interrupted impaitently."Uh.." Krillen said.   
  
He knew what he wanted to say,but seeing her after all this time made him   
  
tongue-tyed.Somewhere in the back of his mind,Krillen actually thought the   
  
situation up to that point was funny.But when he saw the irritated expression   
  
on her face he figured that he was the only one who thought that.18 had come   
  
to the island to thank Krillen for the things he had done for her,but she was   
  
begining to lose her nerve,since this was taking longer than planned.  
  
"Um sorry, I meant to ask what are you doing here ?" Krillen managed. 18 gave   
  
a small smile "I just wanted to..thank you..for everything you've done for me."  
  
she said,turning around so that he wouldn't see her blushing. He walked up   
  
beside her "You're welcome." he blushed as his eyes caught her's.18 feeling a   
  
new wave of emotions,blushed a little deeper. Telling herself that she   
  
probably looked stupid,she looked away./Whats the matter with you 18 you   
  
shoudn't have these feelings.You're a cyborg,a killing machine, you must be   
  
malfunctioning\ "18?" Krillen asked. "Huh,what?" she said,snapping out of her   
  
thoughts."I asked if you've found your brother yet?" krillen chuckled. "Yea,   
  
he's living in the woods in a cabin. He thinks its fun to chop wood everyday   
  
with an axe just like a human would." she sighed " I couldn't stand living   
  
out there with so many disgusting animals around so I left." Krillen nodded   
  
"So where are you staying now?" he asked. 18 looked down at the ground and   
  
didn't say anything. "18" krillen exclaimed "You're not homeless are you?".   
  
Anger burned in her chest "It's none of your business. Even if I am, I don't   
  
need or want your sympathy."she yelled. Fearing that he was about to be blasted   
  
to pieces Krillen backed away several feet. "S-Sorry" Krillen stammered "but we   
  
have an extra room here if need a place to stay". He closed his eyes waiting for   
  
the pain come. It was a bold statement to make but he didn't want 18 to be   
  
sleeping outside somewhere when she could stay at the Kame House. For a second   
  
18 was about to refuse but then considered the alternative. "Fine" 18 said   
  
crossing her arms as she walked toward the house. Krillen opened his eyes.   
  
/cool\ he thought with a grin as he began to follow her.   
  
so what do you think good,bad,average pleeeaaase let me know. Oh and by the way,  
  
it may take a while for the next chap. 


	2. underwear and some reunions

"Get out of here,you perverted old fossil!!" Krillen heard 18 scream from upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed "3..2..1". As if on cue, a loud thud could be heard throughout the house. Krillen didn't have to be told what had happened. He figured that 18 came out of the shower to find Master Roshi going through the underwear from one of her drawers. The "thud" sound was pretty obvious. 18 had been living at the Kami House for only a week now but it was the third time that she caught Master Roshi going through her underwear. "Good morning 18" Krillen smiled as she made her way down the stairs. "Hmmph" 18 replied with an icy glare. "Do you want some breakfast?" Krillen asked,not bothered by her cool attitude. He knew that 18 wasn't a morning person and catching Master Roshi going through her stuff AGAIN made her attitude more understandable. 18 didn't say anything as she walked past him and sat down at the table. "I'll take that for a yes,then." Krillen laughed.   
  
18 gave him another glare,that prompty shut him up.  
  
Breakfast went on as usuall with Krillen talking almost nonstop about who knows what and 18 would occasionally nod her head as if she was listening while she played in her food.(not literally hehe)."So,18 what do you want to do today?" Krillen asked with hope. 18 smiled. It didn't matter what mood that she was in, Krillen would always want to be around her. It confused her to no end,how the short and bald human could care about her so much. During the week that she lived at the Kami House she had tried to distance herself from everyone but Krillen would almost always get her to open to him by asking questions that required more than one word answers,making jokes,and constantly asking how she was doing. His persistance for caring for her was annoying at times to her..yet really sweet. For the past few nights,they had sat on the beach together talking for hours. Master Roshi would occasionally spy on them in hopes that they were doing something other than talking.(You know what I mean).   
  
Last night,however, he recived one of the biggest shocks of his life when he saw 18 laughing to something that Krillen had said and gave him a playful shove.  
  
"I don't know. It's not like I had anything planned today. Why do you ask?" 18 said,raising one of her slender eyebrows in curiousity. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to visit Chi-Chi to see how she is holding up without Goku." Krillen replied "Also,since you've been wearing lunch's old clothes all week,I figured that could stop at the mall afterwards and go shopping". 18 had a hard time trying to suppresse a growing smile at the thought of shopping. "Ok,I'll go,just...wait I don't know about this Krillen. I was programmed to kill her husband. She may not like me being there."18 replied frowning. " 18,trust me on this,ok. You didn't choose your programming and you didn't kill Goku. I'm sure that Chi-Chi realizes this." Krillen said as he got up from the table and put a hand on her shoulder reassurangly. 18 felt her heart skip a couple beats. /Idiot! what's wrong with you? He only touched your shoulder,for kami's sake\  
  
"Well alright,lets go" 18 said while getting up from the table "but if Roshi messes with my stuff again while we're gone,I'm going to kill him."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"We should be there in about 10 minutes" Krillen said to 18 as they flew through the air. 18 gave a nod. Internally,she was still berating herself for acting the way that she did that morning. When Krillen would be looking straight ahead,18 found herself casting geniune affectionate glances at him. /Will you stop doing that! What if he sees you?\. 18 decided to stop her affectionate glances and stared ahead.   
  
"Hey,18 do you remember where Goku's house is?" Krillen asked  
  
"Yes,I believe so"  
  
"How about a race?"  
  
18 smiled "You're on"  
  
"Ok,on the count of three. 1...2.."  
  
18 took off at full speed  
  
"Hey!That's cheating" Krillen laughed as he sped up.  
  
Outside of Goku's house  
  
"Looks like I won" 18 said as Krillen landed beside her at the front door. "And taking off before 3 didn't have anything to do with it?" Krillen asked smiling as he knocked on the door. 18 gave a look of false innosense "I'm pretty sure you said 3". Krillen shook his head "Riiighhhht". The door was opened by a dark haired boy that 18 instantly reconized as Gohan. "Krillen! Wow, it's good to see you." Gohan exclaimed happily. His eyes widened in suprise at the person behind Krillen. " Android 18 it's good to see you too. Are you and Krillen together now?". Krillen and 18 both blushed. Leave it to the son of Goku to blurt things out before thinking. "Umm.hehe..how's your mom doing gohan?" krillen asked trying to change the subject. "Not that good" Gohan sighed "But where are my manners? Please,come on in." 18 admired the living room,at least it wasn't a total mess like last time she was here.   
  
"Follow me! Mom's in the kitchen." Gohan said. As they followed him 18 found it hard to believe that a happy and polite kid like Gohan could ever beat cell. "Mom look who decided to come visit us." Gohan said. Chi-Chi didn't turn around from the stove "If it's another one of your animal friends you better put them back outside,Gohan. I haven't forgotten about the mess that your other friends made in my living room last week." Gohan put a hand on the back of his head (goku-style). "Hehe,no mom I meant that Krillen and Android 18 are here." "Android 18!!" Chi-Chi screamed as she finally turned around to face them."Gohan stay behind me!" Chi-Chi yelled as lept in between gohan and 18 armed with a frying pan. 18 found the sight of Chi-Chi trying to defend Gohan from her amusing. Gohan could take care of himself from her since he was the one to defeat Cell. Gohan,slightly embarrased,stepped past Chi-Chi "Mom,18 isn't bad anymore. If she was,why would she be with Krillen?"   
  
18 held out her hand "I didn't mean to scare you,but what your son says is true." Chi-Chi cautiously shook her hand "M-Me? Scared? No way!" she said laughing. A sweat dripped off of Krillen's head (dbz style). Since Chi-Chi still seemed nervous around her,18 decided to wait outside while Krillen talked to her. She had been outside for only a couple minutes when Gohan decided to join her. "So you're staying at the Kami House?" he asked trying to start a conversation. "Yes" she answered. "Is 17 ok? Where is he at?" 18 began to feel suspecious at Gohan's questions. Gohan must of sensed this,"Don't worry,it's not like I'm going to hunt you guys down or anything." he said laughing. "Sorry,I guess I'm not trusting of most humans." 18 said feeling ashamed that she thought Gohan would hunt them down. "Don't worry about it." Gohan said as he sat down on the grass "But I was wondering why you chose to live at the Kame House?".   
  
18 shifted her weight nervously " ...well..I didn't have any other place to live" she said lying. Gohan smiled "So if you don't trust most humans,then which ones do you trust?". 18 wasn't sure that she liked answering these questions."..krillen.." She said in a low voice. "I'm sorry,what was that?" Gohan asked. "I said.." /Wait a minute.Why should I tell him?\ 18 narrowed her eyes "Never mind what I said. It's none of your business." she said angrily. Gohan fidgeted " Sorry, right it's none of my business.". 18 and Gohan waited outside for a few more minutes. Both of them being silent. Gohan chose to be quiet because he didn't want to get on 18's bad side and 18 simply didn't feel like talking. They heard the door shut and turned their attention to Krillen,who was walking up to them. Gohan noticed the smile on her face as she watched Krillen. "You really like him,don't you?" Gohan spoke up. 18's eyes widened in suprise. Was it really that obvious.  
  
"You mention this to anybody,especially Krillen, and I'll blast you to pieces." 18 growled. Gohan knowing that it was an empty threat,nodded " I won't say anything,but I think you should let him know how you feel". "Maybe" 18 said softly. "Well so long kiddo we're gonna take off now." Krillen said when he reached them. "Don't be strangers." Gohan waved as they began to fly away. Krillen looked over at 18 "So are you ready to go to the mall?" he asked. 18 gave a short laugh "The question is,Is the mall ready for me?"   
  
  
  
At the Mall  
  
18 was glad that there wasn't many people in the mall that morning. She didn't hate people,it was just that most people annoyed her a lot. As they approached one of the clothing stores,Krillen almost laughed at the expression on 18's face. She looked like a kid in a candy store. He did,however, hold back a sigh when he reconized a familiar sparkle in 18's eyes. Today was going to be a looonnng day indeed. At least he brought all his credit cards. He had a feeling that he was going to need them all.  
  
Four hours later  
  
Even though Krillen was tired,he had to admit that it was fun shopping with 18. She wanted his opinion on everything she tried on,including swimming bikinis. In the past,when he shopped with Maron,she had made him wait outside of the stores untill she was done. Krillen didn't mind carrying packages that much,it was being force to wait outside for hours that made him hate shopping with Maron. "Well,that should be enough!" 18 declared happily as they made their way out of one of the stores. "Hey 18,I'll be back. I need to use the restroom right quick". 18 gave a short nod and watched him walk towards the restrooms. The mall was becoming very busy and 18 felt like blasting everyone who kept accidently bumping her. As she scanned through the crowd,she reconized someone at the other end of the hall. /Shit,maybe if I turn around he won't reconize me\. 18 pretended to be interested in something in the other direction,hoping that her plan would work.   
  
"Prepare to die,android!!" a loud booming voice shouted. Everybody around stopped what they were doing and stared at the lound lunatic with pointy hair/Great,just my luck\. 18 turned around to see a very upset looking Vegeta walking towards her with a green haired woman closely behind yelling at him. She wouldn't admit this to anybody,but she actually felt a little imtimadated of Vegeta as she remembered how easily he once bashed cell. "I have unfinished business with you." Vegeta smirked,pointing a finger at her. "Vegeta,what the hell is wrong with you?" The green haired woman yelled " Everybody here probably thinks that you're a whacko,or something. You can't just..". 18 wasn't sure who this woman was but she definitly had guts. "Shut up,woman! This doesn't concern you." Vegeta interrupted. "My name is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A. Do you have a short memory or are you just an asshole?". Vegeta grinded his teeth,clearly trying to keep his anger towards this Bulma person under control.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Krillen asked as he came running back. "Stay out of this q-ball. This doesn't concern you either." Vegeta said still not taking his eyes off of 18. "How about it if I break your arm again?" 18 asked angrily. Vegeta laughed "I would love to see you try. Why don't we go outside and finish this once and for all?". Bulma grabbed one of vegeta's ears "Vegeta if you don't behave yourself right now I will break the gravity room and never fix it again." she threatened. Vegeta's eyes bulged at the threat but quickly regained his composure and left in a huff. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the girl or android,whatever, that kicked Vegeta's ass." Bulma said warmly. "You aren't afraid of me?" 18 asked,confused. "Hey,I'm married to vegeta. It takes a lot to scare me." Bulma laughed. /Vegeta is actually.. married?to her? I actually feel kind of sorry for her\. "Of course,if he didn't care for you he would have blasted you or something a long time ago." Krillen replied.  
  
"True" Bulma agreed "So,are you living at the Kami House or something?" she asked turning her attention to 18 again. "Yea,but it would be a lot better if the old man wasn't there." 18 remarked. "I know how you feel" Bulman sympathized " I lived there for a while a long time ago and I had to make sure that I wasn't being watched while I was undressing all the time".  
  
"EEEEEK"  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY PEASANTS!"  
  
"Vegeta is already causing a chaos. I'll see you guys later." Bulma said running in the direction of the screams. "Umm 18 I think we should leave before something bad happens." Krillen said nervously. "Yea,I'm done anyways" 18 agreed "Oh and Krillen?". "Yea?" Krillen asked. 18 bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" 18 smiled.  
  
-----I don't own dbz or any of it's characters.Untill Santa Clause brings me the rights,that is  
  
I know that some of you may wonder why I am putting this stuff at the bottom.The truth is that I decided to do the opposite way.This chapter would have been posted a lot earlier but my computer wouldn't let me get on fanfiction.Annnnwaaayyysss,what do you think? PS. I fixed the double spacing problem 


	3. delays

A/N I don't own db/z/gt ....BUT I WILL SOON ENOUGH(insert evil laughter)  
  
I won't be able to put the next chapter up for 2-3 months since I will be leaving to go to basic training on Monday.I have,however,decided to give a short summary on the chapter.It will continue a few months later from the second chapter,it will include 17,some disturbing information on their family,and a tragedy that can push krllen and 18 even closer or tear them apart.  
  
I will try to work on it during basic.I know it may sound weird to write stories during boot camp but you're allowed to have a free hour to yourself everyday.I will work on it then since my letters home shouldn't take that long to write. So I'm sorry I wasn't able to post it earlier but I will post it once I get back.  
  
PS. The third chapter may be the last 


End file.
